CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 In CaveClan.... Flashstar padded back into the apprentices den to check for more snakes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow groomed his fur. 22:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw waited for Oceanpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar found nothing and then padded back outside the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw was asleep in her den. 22:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oceanpaw?" Stoneclaw called out. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" she said, half asleep. 22:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "A snake bit Flashstar's ear," Stoneclaw said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw treated Flashstar's ear. He was not injected with venom so he would be fine. Later..... It was time for Willowpaw's warrior ceremony. 13:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowpaw was walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of the medicine den. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw's warrior ceremony took place. Her new name was Wllowsky. "Willowsky! Willowsky!" the clan cheered. 13:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang padded up to Stoneclaw.Shinestar17 (talk) 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowsky couldnt wait to mentor an apprentince and she loved being a warrior.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw walked out of camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow decided to go hunting. He padded out of camp. 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out of the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky decided to see if the leader wanted her for something, Snowpaw run away Thrushpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow caught a mouse. 13:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "just wanted to have a walk"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What is it?" Stoneclaw asked Lizzardfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky went over to Bladefang.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang saw Willowsky padding towards him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Bladefang"said Willowsky.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bladefang replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater went into the Medicine Cat's den. "My stomach hurts" she said. The medicine cat could see that Shallowater's stomach was bigger than usual. Now that they realized it, it had been like this for a month or two now.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater was panting like crazy.- Wotto3577 (talk) 21:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went inside the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hey. I smell a stranger in our territory!" Yelled a cat. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Who?" Bladefang asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure" the cat replied.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang looked for the scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Slowly, a small figure emerged from the bushes.–Wotto3577 (talk) 21:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay